


My student.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Series: I can feel your eyes on me. [1]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Bottom Adam, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Naive Blake, Student Blake, Teacher Adam, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Blake, high school romance, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam is alone at home thinking about him and Blake</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Pilot.

The alarm clock took off, filling the room with its irritating 'peep's. Adam growled at it, asking it to shut the hell up. When it didn't comply, Adam extended his arm blindly and pressed the stop button then went back to his comfortable sleep. But after few minutes, he woke up any way; his inner voice wouldn't have let him enjoy some extra time when he had work.

 

Sighing, Adam heard birds chripping on his window, praying and thanking the lord for another new day, singing happily and inviting everybody to sing along. Adam wasn't impressed by them. He couldn't stand their high pitched voice that penetrated his ears like arrows, embittering his sleep.

 

Adam opened his red eyes, glaring at his window and cursing the birds behind the curtains, "shut up" Adam whined, burying his face in his comfy pillow and pulling the soft covers up to his head .

 

Adam was a twenty-nine year old poetry teacher who was working for a local school close to where he lives. He's been working there for over four years now, still, hadn't made any friends with his Colleagues at work. And it's not because he was being a cocky asshole like some of them might describe him.

 

Affected by a scaring past, his mind created a bridge between him and people around him. He no longer could trust or believe in anyone but himself.

 

He, once, was stupid enough, trusted a friend and told him his biggest secret. He came out to him and told him he was gay. He expected his loyalty to their friendship, he expected him to tell him that it was okay and that he didn't mind. But, life doesn't work like that. His friend betrayed everything they had shared. He told the whole school.

 

It resulted in the bullies, the humiliation and the depression Adam had suffered back in high school. Adam still remembered how they had treated him, what names they called him, and who hurt him. Still remembered how lonely high school was. The experience made him forget the fact that human aren't the same. He no longer trusted anyone .

 

He locked himself away from people, refusing to make any contact with any you other human. The fear of getting hurt if he trusted someone, accompanied him for the rest of his life. After college, he decided to start over and moved to LA. He didn't tell anyone about his big secret, and definitely never informed the school--he didn't want his students to mock him about it, targeting him and his house during Halloweens. He wanted to avoid complications at work and concerned homophob parents who might be the reason of him losing his job. He locked himself in a dark closet away from everybody.

 

His sex life was completely satisfied, though. One night stands when he felt like it, and if not he lost himself to poetry.

 

He fell in love with words and poetry at a very young age. He found himself attracted to rythem and synonym. He found great pleasure collecting words, and composing musical sentences. He could lose himself reading a poem or writing one. He found the accompanying words very comforting and soothing. he trusts them, ppreciate them and finds them really absorbing . That's one of the reasons why he wanted to be a poetry teacher.

 

Adam locked the door, then dug his hand with the keys into the pockets of his black jacket. He had his blue t-shirt on with a pair of black jeans. His black bag was hanging on his shoulder moving with his legs.

 

Adam passed by the book shop to find a book he had read about the previous night. It'd taken him a long time before he finally found it. When he'd looked at his watch, he found out that he was fifteen minutes late for his first class. So, he'd paid for the book and ean his way to school.

 

When Adam reached his class, he took a moment for his breathing to come back to normal, huffing and panting; he didn't want his student to see him like that. When his breaths finally calmed, Adam walked through the door.

 

" Good morning," Adam greeted, heading to a brown desk in front of a whiteboard.

 

" Good morning" his students greeted him back in different timings.

 

When Adam had reached his desk, he placed his black bag on it and opened it. He got out a book then shuffled some pages, "Open your books please," Adam asked, taking a marker out of a drawer, "Page 103. "

 

"You're late Mr. Levine," A familiar voice reached Adam's ears, teasing him. He closed his eyes and bit his lips in annoyance and chose to ignore the immature comment.

 

"Busy night?" the voice continued.

 

"Open your book, Shelton." Adam wrote the title of the new poem on the whiteboard, trying as possible to handle the situation.

 

"Bet she keep ya awake all night " Blake chewed on the gum in his mouth, "What's her name?"

 

" Behaaaatii" Usher laughed, pointing to the rumors about Adam and Behati. The whole class became a mess of giggles and talk.

 

"Hey," Adam had to raise his voice to calm them down. "I said open your books."Adam repeated, glaring at both usher and Blake, mainly at Blake, scolding them with his eyes.

 

"I think it's time to grow up, don't you think?" Adam directed his words to the two boys, shaking his head. .

 

"Please, open your books" He turned to write on the whiteboard again.

 

Blake Shelton, a sixteen year old freshman who had taken the whole school by storm, topping all the seniors in basketball. It's been only two months since he'd been in school, and he already made into the team, not only that , but also became the captain and helped his school to have its first win in five years .

 

He's every girl's dream, a sexy asshole with a country accent and dimples. He was the tallest kid at school, Adam never knew kids or human being in general could be this tall or this big. He had crystal blue eyes, brown hair and two long dimples at the side of his face. He was quite handsome with flare goofiness painting his expression.

 

"Ehm" usher cleared his throat and opened his book obeying his teacher,but Blake didn't. He just smirked and looked Adam straight in the eyes, and it managed to shake Adam.

 

For a while now, those eyes had been on Adam, eating his body with cold, dead stares. Adam could feel them penetrating his body, taking the bones out of him and stealing Adam's ability to stand still or breathe. He couldn't ignore them and he couldn't run away.

 

He hated writing on his favorite board; because at back in his mind he knew that he's being checked by a larger person. He felt so naked, so vulnerable. He couldn't stand the idea of being stared at. It made him feel, and god knew how much he hated this feeling. He wants to ignore their intensity, but couldn't, how could he ignore them when they are constantly wrecking his nerves.

 

Blake was bold enough to look at Adam in the eyes without dropping his gaze, and Adam. Sometimes, Adam fell under the spell of his beauty, and he hated it. He didn't know what he should do: he tried glaring at him, showing him his disturbance but, the big guy was too damn gutsy to let Adam's eyes scare him.

 

Adam's feelings toward those eyes were confused, he couldn't describe what rose in his chest when feeling them knocking on his body. Something between bitter and sweet, cold and warm, refusal and acceptance. He could only tell that they were making him uncomfortable in his own shoes and sometimes, too nervous .

 

He couldn't write on the board without glancing back; to make sure that he's not alone with the big guy, and that there was no chance for him to do anything to Adam. Adam knew that he wouldn't, but the idea of being alone with Blake, of being fucked against this whiteboard managed to stimulate his appetite for sex many times. It got him so aroused that it was ridiculous.

 

After Adam had settled into his arm chair, he placed the book in front of him, "So who's reading for us today," Adam asked looking up at his students.

 

"It's Blake's turn." Usher said as he pointed at Blake.

 

Adam's body stiffened in his chair, "Thanks, Mr. Raymond"

 

"Mr.Shelton, go ahead." Adam said, looking down in his book.

 

"Nah, I'll pass " Blake said, flicking his nose

 

Adam sighed, Rupp in his temple, "I said your next Mr. Shelton."

 

"And I said I'll pass" Blake replied rudely, propping his arms on his desk.

 

"Well then," Adam snapped. "congratulations, you now have a detention." Adam wrote down the report then walked to Blake's seat at the very back and placed it n front of him. "Start reading."

 

There were a short silence followed, Blake stared at the yellow report in front of him. "Fine." Blake sighed as he brought his book closer.

 

"But a bird " Adam said walking to his seat, quite proud of himself.

 

"What?" Blake furrowed.

 

"That's where we stopped last time." Adam explained, sitting into his chair.

 

*****

_But a BIRD that stalks down his narrow cage_  
_Can seldom see through his bars of rage_  
_His wings are clipped and his feet are tied_  
_So he opens his throat to sing._

 

Adam listened to Blake's deep voice, following the words in the book with his eyes. It was the first time he heard Blake voice reading a poem and it made him wish he had before. So elegant, satural and so, so relaxing. It surprised Adam, he'd expected a lousy empty voice with no feelings.

 

"Tell you what," Adam started, looking up at Blake. "I'll drop the detention if you tell me who wrote this poem" Adam pointed at Blake with a ruler in his hand.

 

"A pussy obviously " Blake joked with usher to his right.

 

Adam felt like punching him in the face, but he'd his annoyance in. "She's a lady, you're right " Adam said killing their joke.

 

"Really?"

 

"Have you done your homework, Mr. Shelton?"

 

Blake avoided looking at Adam. He'd taken a quick glance at his classmates before answering, "No," He scratched his chin.

 

"Maya Angelou," Adam shook his head in disappointment, "Please continue."

 

****

 

The school day was over and Adam was still in the staff room, collecting his books into his bag and getting ready to leave when he heard voices behind him.

 

"You're taking detention class today, right ?" A voice reached his ears.

 

"No it's Mr.Levine." Another voice corrected, and it took Adam a moment to realize that they were talking about him .

 

"Wait, what?" Adam looked at the voices taking, they were two of his colleagues.

 

"Yeah the arrangements changed last week." A guys said.

 

_'Damn it!'_

****

Adam walked to his detention class cursing his misfortune. He wanted to is to go home and enjoy his Friday night in a warm bubble bath, reading the new book with a glass of wine. But no, he had to spend another three hours because of some hormonal teenagers who doesn't know how to behave.

 

He stomped his way to the gloomy class, and open the door wide open vigorously, then stepped in. Adam looked at the empty seats inside the class and a smile immediately was drawn on his face. getting ready to leave, his body stumbled upon a large warm frame behind him. When he'd looked at the face of the person, his heart skipped a beat.

 

It was _Blake Shelton._


	2. sex in class

It was Blake shelton. 

It was Blake freaking Shelton. Of course he was. How could Adam forget about the the big devil?

"Sorry I'm late." Blake said folding his shirt to his elbow, and Adam wanted nothing more than scream.

"Just come in." Adam said, sighing. He stepped a side and let Blake enter first. Adam headed to his chair and settled his tired nody into the chair, watching Blake adjusting into one.

"Seriously? You never show up for detention. Why today? " Adam thought in his head, glancing at Blake. He took one of the black markers and walked to the whiteboard to write on

"Detention class ...2:00 pm to 5:00 pm ... one student," Adam mumbled what he's writing on the board, "Two hours and fifty five minutes left." Adam under lined the last sentence, sighing his frustration out.

Adam sat back on his chair, opened his bag and got his new book out. He placed it in front of him, mortified that he had to read it there instead of reading it at home and with a glass of wine.

"I suggest you do the same." Adam said to Blake without looking at him.

"Nah, I'm fine." Blake crossed his arms and rested his back to his chair. 

"whatever." Adam rolled his eyes before he started reading. 

 

An hour passed and Adam was already lost in his book, smiling at parts, frowning at others. He lost the sense of time and place, looking at his book at if he's fucking in love. He partially forgot about Blake, and followed the words with his eyes, letting them take over his mind and body.

Adam glanced up for the first time since he had opened the book. "Shit." Adam's head jerked back down. Blake was staring.

"What are you looking at?" Adam asked. He sounded quite angry.

Adam looked up at Blake again. Blake's head was tilted to the side, smiling at Adam , "What?" Adam furrowed at him.

"Nothing," Blake inhaled deeply, "You really like reading, don't you?"

Adam raised his eyebrows up, "We'll, Of course," Adam folded his arms over his chest, and rested his back to his chair, "Don't you?"

"No. Reading ain't my thing."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever, just find something else other than starting at me, t's rude." Adam leaned over his book again, looking for the word at which he'd stopped.

"You and Mrs. Prinsloo" Blake's voice reached Adam's ear, but he didn't bother looking at the big guy. "You're good togeth.."

"Don't," Adam said still looking in his book.

"What?"

"Don't start a conversation with me."

"Why? I make you nervous?" 

Adam's body stiffened in his seat. Heart was going crazy in his chest. Licking his lips, he looked up at Blake. "I'm tired and I don't have the temper to argue with a child," He frowned, "Now, shut up."

 

It fell silent between them for few minutes. Adam went back to his reading, proud that he was able to shut the big guy.

"You like sports? " Blake asked, crashing Adam's peace.

Adam sighed, "You know what," Adam adjusted in his seat, "I actually do," he nodded shutting his book.

"Basketball?"

"No, it's called kicking butts."

"Aha, I see what you did there," Blake laughed, filling the room with his monstrous laugh.

Adam rested his back to his chair, some what proud that he was able to make the big guy laugh. He smiled with him, feeling heat raising at the back of his neck. Blake's dimples were beautiful, Adam wanted to lick them, and feel them with his tongue. His eyes moved to Blake's shown skin under his shirt, and licked his lips. 

Adam's eyes widened at the realization at of what he was doing, his lips parted a little looking at the closed book on his desk. Fuck.

Adam's thoughts raced in his head chiding himself for his stupid slip. He glanced up at Blake and their eyes met, Blake held his eyes with Adam's and Adam couldn't look away. They shared a long quiet stare.

Adam pulled his gaze away and tried not to make a big deal out of it, but couldn't. His body snapped out of his chair, and for a second he didn't know what he should do. Should he take his things and run away, or should he scream at the big guy, blaming his eyes for the mess they made out of him.

He grabbed his marker and walked to the board to write anything on it. He looked at his watch to change the remaining time, but for some reason he couldn't even tell how much time was left. Hee still could feel Blake's eyes on him, eating him and stripping him out of his clothes.

"Please, stop looking at me " Adam begged in his head, trying to hide his shivering hands. He was about to scream. He had never been more nervous.

Adam heard the sound of a chair screeching the floor, then he heard footsteps walking. His heart dropped to his feet when he realized that Blake was walking to him. "Sit down Shelton" Adam's voice came out shaky, "We aren't done yet." Adam didn't have the gut to look at him. He just stood there in his place.

"You know!" Blake surrounded Adam's waist with his arms gluing his lips to Adam's ear.

"What are you doing?" Adam gulped, trying to push get out from the tight grip.

Blake tightened around Adam's waist, "I'm so into you Mr. Levine." Blake nibbled on Adam's ear causing Adam's breath to hitch. His body felt warm.

"Shelton, stop!" Adam tilted his head away, Blake's lips followed, working his ears: biting and kissing.

"You don't want me to," Blake untucked Adam's shirt out of his jeans, nipping the side of his neck. His hands slipped under Adam's shirt and Adam hissed feeling Blake's cold finger on his hot flesh. Blake's hand ascended up to Adam's chest and cupped his flat man-breast, caressing his nipples into his palm, teasing. Adam moaned. His body jerked and pressed back to Blake's body. Blake was hard and Adam could feel his erection through the fabric.

Adam supported his weight by leaning on the whiteboard. Blake was grinding on him, rubbing his dick on Adam's clothed ass, and Adam pushed back meeting with it in equal moves. Blake's hand still playing with his nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. Adam moans echoed in the empty class, as he pushed against the hard dick.

Blake's body parted from Adam's and turned him around. Back against the whiteboardand arms pinned above his head.

"God, I've always wanted to see you like this." Blake said, looking Adam in the eyes.

"Just--" Adam groaned when Blake's other hand gapped his clothed erection.

Blake moved his lips to Adam's neck nibbling, kissing and licking along his puffing vein, flicki the buttons of Adam's shirt open, pushing it to the sides. He ran his hands from Adam's abdomen up to his chest enjoying his warm skin. "So warm." He hummed.

Blake released Adam's arms to pull him closer to his body, then reached to cup his cheek and spread kisses to Adam's face from his cheekbone and reaching down to his lips. He parted Adam's lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss, sucking Adam's tongue and biting on his lower lip. Adam moaned in his mouth also cupping his face, pulling him down for more., loving the subtle pain when Blake tugged on his lips. 

Blake moved his hands down to Adam's jeans and flicked it open, unzipped and pushed it with the boxers down around Adam's thighs.

"No .. don..." Adam groaned, feeling his erection in Blake's hand. He bit his lower lip and looked at Blake's hand jerking his dick up, stroking it. He placed his hand on Blake's around his dick "Not too strong," Adam moaned as he moved his hand with Blake's along his dick, guiding him.

"I have a better idea." Blake suggested, kneeling in front of Adam. Adam's eyes widened looking down at him, his head spin and breaths lost their tract. He couldn't believe that was going to have his student sucking his dick. If he wasn't feeling it's wrong before, he did then.

"No, don't do th....." Adam's voice muffled down his throat as Blake wrapped his lips around his hard dick. A sharp shiver rushed down his spin, as Blake's lips started sucking on his head. He tugged Blake's hair and Blake licked around his slit faster, making adam groan louder. He repeatedly licked Adam over the ridge sucking on it, and pleasure waved through Adam's body, building up his heat. 

"Fuck," Adam panted out, Blake didn't stop. He hollowed out his cheeks more and sucked harder, gently grazing the shaft with his teeth, twirling his tongue around it. For a moment he stopped to lick his own fingers, and coat it with silk saliva. When he was done, he sheathed Adam's cock into his mouth again. His wet fingers played aground Adam's entrance, teasing him with brief penetrating. Adam whined, pushing against the finger. Blake put one of his fingers in and move it in and out, repeatedly. Adam sighed, unable to decide whether he wanted to press on the finger or thrust into Blake's mouth.

His body felt boneless and weak he couldn't take all the pressure at once, but he wanted to. His voice went out of control crying out, moaning and gasping whenever he was deep-throated. A second finger joined in and Blake twisted and scissors them, stretching Adam's muscles. 

After a few blissful minutes, Blake's lips left Adam's cock, and fingers left his hole. He stood tall in front of Adam, hands on his face, kissing him.

"Turn around." Blake whispered, unzipping his pants and Adam had to comply. So, he faced the whiteboard again. Blake took a long time undoing his pants and Adam started to lose his patience. His hole was twitching, needing something to fell it's emptiness. "Hurry up!" Adam looked at Blake from above his shoulder.

"Ok, OK.." Blake placed one of his hands on Adam's belly, pulling his body closer to his. The other gripped one of Adam's thighs, lifting his leg up. His slid on Adam's crack lubing his hole with precome.

Adam's hole painfully twitched, sucking on nothing. He whined in annoyance when Blake only thrust the tip inside. "Do it .." Adam groaned, pushing against the cock, but Blake pulled back.

"Beg me for it." 

Adam's stomach curled feeling Blake's tip going out. "In your ... dreams," Adam panted, head bowed and out of breath.

 

Blake chose to be a jerk and continued his sweet torture, rubbing it around Adam's hole, thrusting it whole then immediately taking it out, just to give Adam a preview of what he could get only if he begged.

"You can have it all, just beg me."

Adam's body lost its patience and his dick started to hurt. He couldn't contain his desire and felt like he was going to explode. But, there was no way in hell he was going to beg.

"If you don't. ... I'll ma..I'll make sure. ..you never .. graduate.."

 

"Tsk , Mr. Levine, you need to be nicer." Blake shoved his whole length inside Adam in one go. Adam cried out feeling Blake's size thrusting in and out, splitting him apart and brushing against his prostate almost with every thrust. , Adam's toes curled, groaning breaking the silence in the room and hearing Blake's quiet groans in his ears.

Blake gripped Adam's cock in his free hand and jerked Adam off as he moved. Adam's body shuddered, and felt his hot thick liquid moving to his way out.

 

"Yea ... more.." Bake thrusted faster and harder, and Adam moaned louder, pushing back against the cock, feeling his orgasm nearing and body tensing. God, help him!.

 

"Yeah," Adam whined Adam as his muscle tensed. He didnt stop pushing against Blake's dick, even after his white cum spread all over the whiteboard. Blake's thrusts became clumsy Adam knew he neared his own climax and helped him achieving it. Blake moved for few more seconds before he was pouring all of his cum inside Adam, filling him. Then, he stopped, arms still around Adam's waist, lips nipping his neck.

 

....

 

Adam and Blake were back to their position all dressed up. Each sitting into his chair in silence.

"What the hell have I done?" Adam couldn't believe. He'd had sex with his very much younger student. How could he just give in without a real fight. He palmed his face, uttering trains of swears for letting it happen.

 

Blake was the one broke the silence, "I don't regret it," He admitted, looking at Adam, "I really don't"

 

"Well I do, you idiot," Adam roared, "If anyone finds out, I'll be in jail. Please note that."

 

Adam pressed his hands to his forehead trying to wake himself up from this nightmare , "you're sixteen for the God's sake."

 

"So? I think I'm old enough to fall in love." Blake protested, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

Adam blinked twice, trying to take Blake's words in , "Did you just say love?"

 

Blake blushed and avoid Adam's eyes

"Why are you blushing?" Adam's eyes widened, "Please don't tell me ..."

 

"I love you Mr. Levine" Blake looked at Adam straight in the eyes, "I know you think I'm young but, I'm so ready to love and protect you "

 

"I'm in love with you."


	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is alone at home thinking about him and Blake

" _I'm in love with you."_

 

"What the hell does he know about love anyway?"

.....

 

It's Sunday night and Adam, as usual, on his bed reading a book in his hand. But the unusual was, h couldn't concentrate. All he could see was blank pages with no words written. His mind was completely distracted, lost in a foreign land full of flowers and thorns. It's the same feeling he had when he lost his virginity satisfied but regretting. He was filling the blank pages with his spattered thoughts, then collects them again and store them in his mind.

 

What happened felt like a dream he couldn't forget or explain; he thought about it all the time: when he slelpt, when he woke up , in the shower, in the kitchen.. etc. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He saw Blake everywhere, and nd his voice never left him his ear. Saying only one thing.

 

_"I'm in love with you."_

 

He couldn't stop thinking about him and his words, hey chased him and jump on like a wolf when it jumps on its prey, capturing him, eating his sleep and distracting him from life.

 

"Love me? Pshh yeah, right." He rolled his eyes.

He didn't know if Blake was serious or not; What teenagers really knew about love anyway? "But is he serious?" Adam kept asking himself the Same question all the time. Why did he care that much? Why did he want Blake to be serious? Why had he felt warm whenever he remembered Blake's confession.

 

Adam didn't know why would any one like him, he had no friends, no family, he trusted no-one, loved no-one or even cared about anyone. Why would anyone fall for him. If they do then they must be out of their mind. Or.... playing with him. The idea hurt.

 

He would have loved to have Blake all to himself and call him "My Man". He was tall, strong, handsome and obviously good in bed. but he couldn't get over the fact that he was only sixteen. Six-fucking-teen. That's thirteen years younger. The age gap was just too big.

 

Adam still couldn't forgive himself for having sex with a minor, for stepping on his own pride and for lusting after a younger man's body. He hated himself a lot and couldn't look at the mirror without being ashamed of himself and his messed up body.

 

He hated how good his body still remembered, and how hot he became whenever he thought about it. He hated himself for loving the marks Blake left on his body, and for spending too much time, staring at them. His mind might have refused it, but his body was all over the big guy: aiming for him, desiring him and yearning for him. He could still feel his lips sucking on his neck, his hands on his chest. He could feel his size inside him, arms around his waist. He still remembered how warm his body felt. His body remembers everything and wants more.

 

He couldn't help his body reacting to Blake, heating up for him. he could feel all of his hormones released in his system and blood rushing in his veins and to his face. The memories of Blake's hands on him came floating back, setting him on fire and pushing him to the extreme edge.

 

Adam has been sitting in his bed for hours trying to read but he couldn't. It was only his third glass of wine when his mind started recalling memories he knows must forget, must throw these them away.

 

'Focus you idiot' Adam's inner voice rose, chiding him for not being able to finish the book, 'it's not like it's happening again anyway'

 

Adam flipped to the next page wondering what was the previous page about. "Do I want it to happen again?" Adam thought in his head. He placed the book on his thighs and rested his head against the headboard.

 

'I ,for sure, don't love him.' Adam 's hands dropped to his side on the bed, 'At least.... not that kind of love.'

 

Adam's thoughts raced in his brain again, wondering if he should let it happen again. If he should ignore Blake's age, forget that it' was illegal. "I can risk it." Adam mumbled, raising his hand to tickle his hardening nipple. "But,t how serious he really is?"

 

Adam closed his eyes, giving his mind up to his imagination who took him to a feel like-dream of him and Blake having sex in the class. Adam's hand slipped under his white t-shirt playing with his nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, "Fuck," Adam moaned in his throat feeling the book falling off his erection.

 

Suddenly, Adam had opened his eyes and looked at his hard dick obvious through the fabric of his sweatpants. Adam's free hand traveled down to his aching dick and rubbed it through the fabric, pinching his nipple with the other hand.

 

"What the hell am i doing " Adam whined, rutting into the mattress. His hands stopped, again Adam dropped them to his side. He felt too guilty masturbating on his student but, it's not like it was the first time. He did it before many times, and it killed him every time.

 

Adam grabbed his book in his hands lifting it before his eyes trying to read the random page appeared to his eyes. He begged his eyes to find a new vocabulary to focus on, but didn't find any. It hurs . Adam's body couldn't bear the heat raising in his pants, nor the tension in his muscless. He could feel his cock throbbing in his pants, almost hear it begging for attention.

 

Adam's hands betrayed him, and traveled down to his dick.

 

Adam finally declared his defeat and placed his book to his side,apologizing to it for having such a messed up owner.

 

He lifted his butt a little and pushed his pants to his knees then opened the drawer and got a green bottle of lube out and squeezed some on his hand .

 

Adam looked at his erection as he lubed his hand. He felt dizzy, gripping it and firming his hand on the shaft. He stroked up and down in a lightening speed, gently pinching the tip between his fingers. H moved down to his balls pulling them down, stroking them and rolling them with his fingers. A wave of pleasure washed over him, making him groan. "Fuck," Adam frustration increased.

 

 ****

 

"Happy now?" Adam thought, feeling his cum leaking on his hand.

 

Adam laid on his side , biting his tongue regretfully. 'Fuck, fuck.' He buried his face into his pillow.

 

Adam woke up in the morning, engulfed into a gloomy bubble. frustrated and ashamed of himself. He was feeling shit, and only slept for only two hours. He'd spent the rest of the night, biting his tongue, not sure of what he should do.

 

'Dark circles, just great!' Adam said when he'd checked his face in the mirror, "Am I really going to do this?"

 

****

 

Adam rethought his decision as he walked to school. 'Am I really telling him that we can have sex?' He sighed,digging his hands in his pockets.'Well, he's gay so sex should do for both of us.' He was seeking an excuse, and he knew it. Adam thought about it all the way to school, and before he knew it, he was in front of his is is class.

 

Adam stared at the door for a long time, debating whether he should turn around and run back to his house, or open the damn door and boss the situation. Adam rotated the doorknob, puffed his chest and got in.

 

"Good morning!" Adam greeted his students, watching them sitting on their seats. He stole a glance at Blake's seat. He wasn't there. Sighing, he placed his bag on the desk and unzipped it. Not until now that he'd realized how nervous he was.

 

"Please open your books," Adam said flipping pages, " page 109."

 

Adam grabbed his marker and headed to the whiteboard to write the new title.

 

"Mr. Raymond ," Adam looked Usher. Usher looked up at him. "Where's Mr. Shelton?"

 

"At the principle's office." Usher answered.

 

"What did he do this time?"

 

"He had a fight with Jimmy." Carson said, when Usher had shrugged.

 

"Of course he had," Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ok .. please open your booksOne."

 

Adam didn't wait for Blake to return from the principle's office and started the class, but he couldn't rest in his chair. He kept glancing over the door. He didn't know how he was going to talk to him. If he appeared, what face should Adam wear.

 

Lost in his thought, a voice came from far, spattering his thoughts, "Sorry I'm late," Adam looked to his side at the figure standing by the door, waiting for a permission to come in. Adam nodded once, his face was solid and he couldn't be any more proud of himself.

 

"Come in."

 

"Thanks " Blake smirked at Adam as if he could read his mind, as if he knew that the expression Adam was wearing was nothing but just a mask for the mess Adam was trying to cover.

 

"Mr. Shelton can you stay after class?" Adam looked at Blake, "We need to talk


	4. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me .

"Wanted to talk?" Blake said closing the door of the class, suddenly Adam was regretting asking him to stay after class.

 

*****

Adam's heart jumped in his chest when realizing that he's now alone with Blake. It took him all his strength to talk. "Yeah, just give me a moment. I need to write some things down." Adam grabbed a pencil and started writing down in a paper, using it as an excuse until he came up with something to say.

"Sure, " Blake said, taking a chair next to Adam's desk and rested on it, dropping his bag to the floor. "I have an English class in ten minutes by the way."

"Oh, " Adam glanced up at Blake, "Urm, well, we can talk later then." Adam said scratching his chin with the pencil . "You can go."

 

"I have never said I'm attending it."

 

"What do you mean you're not attending." The teacher inside Adam had been awakened, and roared at blake. 

 

"Finally!" Blake folded his arms at the level of his chest. "You've been avoiding looking at me since I'd walked through that door." Blake smirked, and Adam hadn't even realized it until now. It was hard looking at Blake without freaking out. "Don't avoid me."

 

Adam's tongue got tied and his body stiffened in his chair. He could feel his own breathing. "I wasn't avoiding you," Adam lied and shoved his eyes away from Blake's.

"You're doing it again." Blake sighed, licking his own lips. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

 

Adam curled his fingers together and looked at them hugging each other. he wished he had someone to hug him right now, to comfort his wild nerves. He glanced at the assertive figure on the chair cursing his confidence. Shouldn't he be the nervous one? shouldn't he be the one biting his nails off?

 

Adam closed his eyes for few seconds, sruggling to find anything he can start the conversation with, but his mind was blocked by the dead eyes staring at him. He didn't know where to start. How should he tell a teenager that didn't love him, but they could have sex anyway?

Giving up, he sighed in his head and again glanced up at Blake, "God, do you really have to look at me like this?" Adam thought in his head cursing his country charm.

"For god's sake," Blake said adjusting in his seat. Adam looked at him, slightly surprised at the change of his voice. "You want to talk about last friday," He looked at Adam , "I know what you want to say, so just say it already."

Adam's eyes widened and lips agaped "You do?" he gulped his dry saliva, he didn't know whether he should be relieved or embarrassed.

 

"Of course," Blake smirked, scratching his cheek, "I love you too."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows confused. "What?"

 

"Itold you before, I love you Mr. Levine."

 

"I don't love you." Adam stated outright. His words were brief, but straight to the point.

 

"Excuse me?" Blake raised one of his eyebrows up.

 

" I don't .. love you." Adam repeated looking at the anger in Blake's eyes. Blake got even angrier and pounded the desk. "Then, why the hell did you have sex with me?" Blake's voice thundered in Adam's ears. His heart shrunk into his chest and body suddenly felt cold.

 

"We're at school you idiot, calm down." Adam yelled at Blake, frowning at him.

 

"Don't ask me to calm down, when you're giving me that shit," Blake folded his arms at the level of his chest, eyes on fire.

 

"Watch your language, young man!" Adam said, pointing at Blake with the pencil in his hands. "Why did you have sex with me?"

 

"It's only. .." Adam gulped slightly worried Blake will snap again, "Physical attraction."

 

"What the hell is that?" Blake raised his eyebrow, chuckling in disapproval.

 

"You'll understand when your older an.. .."

 

"Don't give me this shit," Blake kicked the desk with his foot, nterrupting Adam.

 

"I said watch your language," Adam roared at the younger guy, scolding him "Maybe we had sex, but I'm still your teacher."

Blake looked away from Adam's eyes, arms still folded, and foot tapping on the floor. He sulking. "Look, I'm so sorry," Adam said in sincere tone. 

 

"I don't like anyone in this school,"Blake started, looking at Adam, "You're saying that it's fine if i have sex with them?"

"If they simulate you sexually, thenI, yeah go ahead." Adam said, he is proud of himself for the instant answer, but not proud to give his student the green light to do such thing.

 

"Well, screw you."

 

" that's it " Adam snapped taking one of the yellow reports on his right and wrote a detention down, "I warned you," He said, handing the yellow paper to the younger guy.

 

"Don't bother, I have detention for a whole month."

 

Adam sighed and took the paper back and placed it in front of him on the desk. He no longer knew what to say. Actually, he did what he wanted to say, but can't find the words to express. he looked at the angry figure in front of him and bit his lower lip checking his strong physic---he surely could crash Adam if he wants to.

 

Adam looked at the bare skin of his neck, and almost drolled. He wants to kiss those deluxe pink lips, suck on those delicate veins on his neck, feeling the pulse on his lips. His body was raring for his lips licking his heat out. He wanted him to shove the lust into his spine and split him apart. How was he supposed to tell him that?

"Iheard about the fight," Adam said, looking at Blake who still was angry. "You're okay?"

 

"Why do you care?" Blake asked, looking at Adam. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

He looked for any injuries, "You're hurt?"

 

"No," Blake shook his head. "At least not physically." He said to Adam, admonishing him for the rejection. His face relaxed a little, though, and Adam could tell that the younger guy was satisfied with Adam's concerns. Adam smiled at how simple things could elate and fool the furious beast inside of him, turning him into a small lovable puppy. Well, he's young after all .

 

"Who did you fight with?" Adam folded his arms on the desk.

"Jimmy," Blake adjusted in his seat, suddenly interested in the conversation.

 

"Did he kick your ass?" Adam teased, laughing.

 

"I kicked his ass," Blake's proud voice rose out of his throat, confirming that he is still the strongest.

 

"Of course you did." Adam smiled at him, but Blake looked away, sighing . "Don't get close to him." Blake said, still avoiding Adam's eyes.

 

"Me?" Adam furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "Why would I?"

 

"I dunno, just don't, he's violent." Blake looked at Adam with angry but caring eyes.

 

"You don't want him to hurt me?" Adam's heart skipped a beat. He bit his lips, stopping a smile from appearing but it won the battle against the bite and spread on his face. He looked in the caring eyes belonging to the beast sitting in front of him, and a new beautiful feeling blossomed in his heart and enclosed him in a warm fuzzy bubble, beaming from the inside.

 

They looked at the lust in each other's eyes , Adam could feel his chest moving up and down , he could hear his heart beating in his ears, his face was so hot, and if this wasn't fever then he sure was blushing. He wanted to talk to Blake and tell what he wanted to hear, but his pride was on the way. He gulped it off many times and parted his lips to let the words out, but it rushed back and blocked the words in.

 

He couldn't imagine his face telling a younger man that he wanted his dick, that the heat trapped inside of his body was for him and wouldn't be relieved unless he was the one to do it. How was he supposed to tell him that. Blake wasn't just a guy who was thirteen years younger than him, he was his student .

 

He -and for the first time - couldn't find the words to describe what is happening inside of him. Something like a war between his body and conscience. His subconscious was telling him no, but his body was saying yes, and he knew that this war wasn't ending at the side of his pained vigilance.

 

"I have to go," Blake said, picking up his bag, "I have an English class." English class suddenly was important?

 

"Oh ," Adam snapped out of his thoughts,"Sure .., yeah." he stumbled on the words, wondering if he'd had stared for too much.

 

Blake got up on his feet hanging his bag on his shoulder, "later," Adam got up too, digging both hands in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

Adam watched Blake heading to the door. He lost his one shot to tell him, now whether Blake was going to avoid Adam, or Adam wouldn't have the nerves to talk to him again. He took his hands off his pockets , and bit his lips staring at the broad shouldered walking his way to the door. Now or never.

 

"We can have sex." He said it.

 

Blake looked at Adam from above his shoulder questioning his seriousness "What?"

 

"I said if. ...." Adam was about to explain but Blake cut him off. "Iheard what you said " 

 

He turned around in his place, facing Adam. "You said you don't love me. He raised an judgmental eyebrow.

 

"It'ss just sex. no feelings will be involved. " Adam looked at Blake, body slightly shivering, worried that rejection wass the answer waiting behind those desired lips. "You don't need love Theo have sex."

 

"What if I say no?"

 

"It's up to you."

 

"That's all what you're gonna say?" Blake chuckled his disapproval out, "If you want me why don't you fight for me."

 

"I said no feeling will be involved, Blake." Adam repeated, " you're gay ... I'm gay. it's a win win situation."

 

"I'm bi."

 

" no difference made."

 

"Is that because you don't have anyone to fuck?

 

"No, it's because at this very moment, I'm physically attracted to YOU." Adam licked his lips, he said it. He looked at Blake's face trying to read his expression, but it didn't give much.

 

silence spread its coldness around Adam's worried body and made him doubt that the answer was going to be no, straight refusal. He comforted himself, reminding his mind with Blake's confession, telling himself that Blake wouldn't let this chance slip out of his hands. And it to was strange that this was water soothed him.

 

"Alright " Blake unfolded his arms and nodded, "I'lll do it."

 

"OK .. good." Adam's body relaxed and breathed the relieve out.

 

"But, every word you've just said ...is going to change " Blake said walking to the door.

 

"How it t's that?"

 

"I'm gonna make you fall in love with me." Blake said turning off the lights and locking the oh ha the door.

 

"What are you doing?" Adam's eyes widened and heart sunk it t's his chest.

 

"Locking the door" 

 

"WHY?" Adam tightened his fingertips to the edge of his desk

 

"Because," Blake dropped his bag on the floor. "We're having sex."


	5. give it to me big boy !

The sound made by two lips clashing together rose and tickled the silence of the semi dark class, hungrily sucking each other and desperately fighting for control. The imitation was more than enough to heat the air up, to fuel the desire in their bodies and to turn them into starving animals devouring each other's breaths and knocking on the drums of their hearts, so hard that the beats are almost audible.

 

Adam was picked up and placed on the desk, legs trapping Blake in between. Hands clenching on his hair, tugging him down and kissing him as if his life is depending on his it. Crotch desperately grinding on Blake's begging for attention

 

Blake's fingers were clawing on his back, gently moving along his spine, sensing his warmth through the fabric of his grey shirt. Tongue in his mouth twirling around his, teethfully sucking it and softly biting on his lower lip. Hands bringing him closer even when there is no space to fill. He let few quiet moans into the bigger guy's mouth, clenching hard on his uniform. Mouth wide open eating the bigger guy as if it's his last and only chance .

His heart went insane in his chest, beating like crazy. His breathing raged as he sensed Blake's hot breaths on his face, mixed with his own. The mint smack in Blake's mouth sent him to a dreamy place where everything was spinning. He stalled and reached up for, surrounding Blake's neck with strong arms, licking his tongue, and sucking the the sweet taste of mint off his mouth till it was gone .

 

Blake's cold hands slipped down Adam's shirt. neaking their way up. Adam shivered.

"No... " Adam said, pulling his lips away, "Let's stop here." He slided his hands down caressing Blake's chest

 

Blake huffed, hands moved up on his bare back. Forehead rested on Adam nuzzling him, waiting for a permission he knew that he waw going to have.

Adam kept his hands on his own thighs and it was no. There was no way in hell they're continuing this at school. He placed his hands on Blake abdomen, pushing his sustained body away. But, Blake's body wouldn't move. His lips moved to Adam's cheek nipping and kissing and nose moves along Adam's jaw. Adam knew he could resist him harder, protest stronger. In situations like this he kicked, punched or curse until he got what he demanded. But right now, he didn't want to be parted from the strong arms wrapping him close. He wanted this.

 

His hands got back to Blake's clothes feeling his body through his white shirt. He buried his face into Blake's chest, breathing him in and nodding to Blake's speechless request to stay.

 

lips were back together kissing, soundly licking each other.

 

Blake broke the kiss to undo Adam's shirt, glancing up at him every now and then . Adam did the same. Hands targeted Blake's shirt and flicked its buttons open, glancing up at Blake whenever he sensed his eyes on him. He couldn't help but smile whenever he caught Blake's eyes in his.

 

Blake pushed Adam's shirt to the sides, and Adam gripped it to shrugged it off his shoulder, "you don't have to take it off," Blake said treading few steps away from Adam, aking off his own black jacket, "I just need a taste, " he slung the jacket on Adam's chair.

 

"Do yoou like my body?" Adam jumped off the desk and counted the few steps to Blake 

 

"It's alright " Blake teased, throwing his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"Basketball is really working for you," Adam worked his hands on Blake's front, moving from his hips bones to his chest in a straight line, "Want me to lick your six pack?" Adam smirked and Blake's chest rose and his breaths fastened, "Or lower?" Adam asked in a husky sultry voice , reaching for Blake's jaw spread tiny kisses all over it. He niped on along the veins of his neck, and down to his collarbone, blowing his hot breaths against his skin. Blake's chest raged up and down. He watched Adam's tongue sliding over his skin, and licked his lips repeatedly, biting his lower one and gulping shallow air bubbles. Adam's lips were moving lower and lower along his upper body, nipping and brushing his skin as he moved down. Until he was on his knees, teasing Blake's dick through the fabric.

 

Adam worked Blake's pants open then pulled them down around his knees .

 

"Are you seriously gonna do this?" Blake's body shuddered at the feeling of Adam's fingers around his shaft.

 

Adam took the tip in his mouth then took it out. "You don't want me too?" Adam didn't wait for his answer and again took the tip in his mouth, moving his tongue around it in circles.

"Oh.fuck " Blake bit his lips, "Yes, do it, please." He sighed, tugging Adam's hair.

"Don't swear," Adam looked up at Blake, cock still in his mouth and tongue still twirling around the tip

 

"Why?

 

"Cuz, next time I'll bite" Adam swallowed Blake's dick in his mouth, letting his liquid wetting it. He moved up and down along Blake's erection, teethfully sucking it, feeling it throbbing in his throat. Blake tugged Adam's hair, head thrown back in pleasure. "God, your lips are freaking talented."

Adam smiled around the cock, happy at the compliment and pretty proud of himself. He adjusted on his knees and took Blake deeper. He hollowed out his cheeks and firmed his lips around it, moving up and down again and again, slurping the cock.

Blake thrust back and forth, fucking Adam's mouth, grazing his cock with Adam's teeth. Adam glanced up at the big guy. His dark crystals were set on Adam, shining at him. His lips were pressed together and tongue caressing them when they get dry. he was enjoying it, freaking loving it. The sweat is covering his face sliding down along his front, and if Adam wasn't occupied at the moment, he'd lick every drop off his stomach and up to his face.

 

"Holy...sh...cow," Blake groaned, looking at Adam and 'I didn't swear' was all over his face.

 

Adam smiled and closed his eyes, placing his hand on Blake's pubic hair to keep it off his way. Blake muted his growls in his throat, hands tugging on Adam's hair agitating him back and forth, and Adam let him take control of his head, moving and guiding.

 

Blake's fingers relaxed on Adam's hair. "Adam, it's enough."

 

Adam looked up at Blake as slowly took his dick out of his mouth, pre-come shining on his lips. "don't call me that." Adam took Blake's hand offered and got up.

 

"You mean Adam?"

 

"Yeah," Adam stood on his toes, brushing their lips together, arms around Blake's neck. "Why not?" Blake kissed him, licking his taste off his mouth.

 

"Because I'm older than you,"Adam sucked his lower lip, "and it rude," he tugged Blake's hair massaging his tongue with his, "to call your teacher with his first name." he bit his lower lip .

 

"Fine, old man" Blake sucked Adam's both lips between his, "Bend over." he kissed his cheek.

 

Adam poked him hard in his shoulder " I'm not that old, though" he said undoing his own jeans. Blake brought him to his body, arms around his waist, kissing him

 

"Take your jeans off," Blake licked his lips , "I'm definitely gonna make you beg for it today."

"I don't beg," Adam smirked and pushed his jeans and underwear to his knees, then bent over his desk. "give it to me, big boy." He spread his cheeks for Blake. 

 

" tsk " Blake walked -almost stumbled his way to him, a smile on his face. "You really ain't cuteYou." Blake firmed his hands on Adam's hip bones moving his dick around his hole.

 

"Do it " Adam gave a short whine, pressing against the cock. "Come on."

 

"Sure this ain't too soon? " Blake asked, not wanting to hurt Adam.

 

Adam looked at him from above his shoulder, frowning.

 

Blake chuckled, "if you say so."

 

Blake stuck his tip in, then slowly shoved his length whole in. Adam bit his forearm trying to mute a loud groan wanted to escape his throat. Blake took him inch by inch stretching the muscles out, filling the emptiness Adam had been feeling. "Man, look at that," Blake licked his lips." You freaking swallowed it." Blake's cock was all in.  
"Can't you just shut your mouth and do it ?" Adam said between his moans and panting breaths. 

Blake slowly moved his hips back and forth, giving Adam time to adjust with his size. One of his hands traveled to Adam's hips, pinning it as he moved, the other hand reached to Adam's dick jerking it up whenever he remembered.

Adam moaned at the heat thrusting inside of him, tretching him wide anf filling him to his extremes. Lips are biting on his forearm as Blake speeding up, breathing is hitching , and mouth wide open letting out silent cries. His eyes closed still, seeing stars. He could feel nothing but hot solid pleasure shoved to his spine, building up his heat.

 

"Yeah, harder, " Adam threw his head back in pleasure. Blake complied. He firmed his hands on Adam's hips and moved faster, growling in his throat. The sound of their flesh slamming together mixed with their silent groans, created a world only they could see.

Adam's voice couldn't remain quiet, he just couldn't. It feels incredible. Pleasure was pushing his voice out loud, asking for more. His body is burning hot and mind went blank. Blake's hand speeding on his dick, jerking it up and down as his dick was thrusting back and forth. 

Adam's body felt boneless and no longer could stand. Blake's dick moved faster in asymmetric thrusts, still nailing Adam's prostate, and Adam grateful he held it that far. Well that's the benefit of being young after all.

 

Adam gave his final growl and came in Blake's hand. Blake was there with him nibbling his ears. " I love you " Blake groaned in Adam's ear. Adam felt Blake's hot cum inside of him, shooting his walls

Fuck, they did it in class. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a while , sorry !


	6. Adam's house p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the wait , i wrote this in rush because i'll be seriously busy again , but i've promised to write on Saturday so Here you go :D

_"What is he looking at?_ " Adam thought in his head, looking up at Blake who was directly looking in his direction. A smug grin on his face amused Adam, but made him slightly uncomfortable at the same time. He licked his lips and chewed the inside of his mouth, trying his best to ignore the tension and give his attention to the student reading for the class.

 

* * *

 

 

 _The day will come._  
 _When my body no-longer exists._  
 _But when i die, i shall live_.

It'd been only two weeks since their little agreement,and they had been having sex like two wolf in heat. They did it almost everyday,Sometimes, more than one round a day. Adam got addicted to the feeling of Blake inside of him; he liked being pinned down by a bigger guy, wrapped with stronger arms and manhandled down through the whole process.

 

He didn't't mind showing his addiction to the younger man, and found no shame in showing his eagerness for what they're doing. He felt like he was twenty again, his sex life was at its greatest. He was satisfied about himself and his body and always excited--even when there was nothing to be excited about.

 

Back to class, Adam glanced up at Blake and shook the book lightly, so as Blake look in his book. Blake did for a second or two then looked up again to Adam, and Adam couldn't help but smile. He looked down in his book, attaching himself to the chair, fighting the urge to walk to Blake and touch him. He failed. He got up, holding the book in his hand and reading along. He walked through the empty line between two rows of seats, watching over his students, or rather, pretending to watch over his students when in fact, he was heading to his stubborn target.

 

When Adam had reached the bottom of the class where Blake was sitting, he looked at him biting his lips to stop a goofy smile that wanted to escape. Blake followed him with his eyes till he was gone somewhere behind him, then followed his body when he reappeared on the other side.

 

Blake lingered his eyes along Adam's body, licking his lips and tapping a foot to the floor. Fuck, Adam could feel his eyes on every inch of his body. He could feel them tingling his nerves and eating his flesh. He knew how do they feel on his body. It no longer was making him uncomfortable, more than it making him super aroused. He didn't want them to leave him. He liked the attention they drew on him; They gave him a feeling he couldn't describe quite well, but it sure made him love his own body, and care more about it.

 

Adam had made it to his desk, when he decided for another round. This time, he had something in his mind. He kept his eyes on the big guy at the back as he walked towards him, slowly. When he was by Blake's seat, his fingertips reached for the bare skin of Blake's hand and brushed all the way back to his forearm, caressing his skin through the thick fabric of his uniform. He slid his fingers up to his arm then to his shoulder then to the bare skin of his nape. He stayed there for a while, tickling the fine hair at the back of Blake's head. He pressed against his skin, lowering Blake's head encouraging him to dive in the words in the book.

 

His fingers continued their journey to Blake's other shoulder down to his arm and forearm then settled for seconds on his right hand, tangling their fingers together then pulled his hand away, leaving the ghost of his touch tickling Blake's skin.

 

He headed to his desk again with a grin on his face . "What does the poet mean by 'when i die i shall live'? Adam asked settling his book on the desk. He headed to the whiteboard and wrote the question on.

 

"Maybe he was talking about after life." A student said, raising his hand. "A lot of people believe in after life."

 

"Bravery ? " another suggested.

 

"Or maybe he was Just drunk when he wrote this." Blake said, laughing with Usher. The students looked at him giggling. Adam frowned at him tapping the marker to the desk in annoyance. Blake noticed and stopped.

 

"Was he talking about going against god's will?" Another student ignored the mess Blake had made, and Adam's eyes were directed to his voice.

 

"No Mr.green. That's not it." Adam said , "Mr. Shelton can you tell me, when was the poem was written?"

 

Blake adjusted in his seat, looked in his book and cleared his throat but said nothing. "Do you know who wrote it?"

 

Blake looked up at Adam slightly embarrassed, "No." He shook his head.

 

"Did you do our homework?"

 

Blake avoided his eyes again.

 

"He was talking about his achievement. He is saying that he'll die but his name will be memorized in history books." Adam said, shoving his eyes away from Blake and ignoring the Dark cloud engulfed his brain. "He died but his name still alive."

 

* * *

 

 

The class was dismissed.

 

Adam headed to his desk to put his books into his bag, but was interrupted by a familiar huge figure standing behind him. It was Blake.

 

"What do you want?" Adam said giving the class a quick glance to see if they were alone, and they were.

 

"You're angry." Blake said, digging his hands into his jacket, "Sorry,"

 

"Go to your class," Adam said. He's sulking and he knew he was. He was angry, furious actually. "I'm not angry."

 

" You so are," Blake made the desk a seat for him."Really, I'm sorry "

 

"You're not serious about anything but basketball, Blake." Adam snapped , "Petry has about 20 % of your grades. To stay at the basketball team, you need to be at least at the average, which mean your grades needs to be at least 65 %. If you lose 20 % from poetry then you're only have 80 % left and .... "

 

Blake cut him off by pressing a kiss to Adam's lips, but it didn't last for long because Adam pulled away "What the hell? I was talking."

 

"You're telling me something i already know." Blake licked his lips dimpling a smirk at Adam "Worried about me?"

 

"No," Adam said putting his book inside the bag, "I don't care if you stay in the team or not. It's just annoying." Adam continued hanging the bag on his shoulder. "I have to deal with your misbehavior here and in b..." Adam didn't finish, realizing where the conversation was heading.

 

"Ooh," Blake noticed too, and chuckled.

 

"Just go to your class," Adam sighed . "You'll be late."

 

"I'm Sorry. I really am!" Blake said "Can't we just kiss and make up?"

 

"We're at class." Adam grinned to himself.

 

"Then, invite me to your house after school, and I'll make it up to you."

 

"No," Adam said, stepping out of his desk. He didn't want to discuss this again.

 

"Why?" Blake firmed a hand around Adam's wrist, stopping him from leaving.

 

"Because I said so," Adam said, looking at his wrist, "Now let go."

 

"What difference would it make?" Blake Jumped off the desk and stepped closer to Adam, crowding his personal space, hand still tight around his wrist.

 

"For you I'm sure it'd make none, but for me, It'd make a huge difference." Adam took a step back , "Blake, we're at school, let go.

 

"I don't get it, what huge difference would that make? Do you think I might steal your house?"

 

"What, no, Blake. Of course not." Adam said hurriedly. "I just don't want my neighbors to talk."

 

"But," Blake released Adam's wrist, "i'm not comfortable like this. I started to hate the look on the receptionists' faces, it's annoying."

 

"Why do you care about them?" Adam asked, wide-eyed.

 

"I dunno, they're kinda annoying and ..." Blake paused for a second, "I'm not comfortable like this. Sorry."

 

"So," Adam asked, shrugging.

 

"I'll give you three options, i'm totally ok with either of them." Adam said nothing and raised an eyebrow

 

"We do it here at class;we did here before so i think it should be fi..."

 

"No way,"

 

 

"Ok! We do it at your house."

 

 

" Nope "

 

 

"Then how about my house."

 

 

"In your dreams."

 

 

"Why my house isn't ok ?" Blake asked, folding his arms over his chest.

 

 

"Because you live with your parents, duh!"

 

 

"Oh... well .... there's another option."

 

 

"What?" Adam sighed

 

 

"We stop doing this."

 

* * *

 

 

"Is he serious?" Was the only words ran into his mind the whole day. He didn't know how to deal with Blake's suggestion, what did he mean. Was he just bored and that was his way to end things. If that, he should have said it to Adam, he shouldn't have made any pathetic excuses. Adam was grown up, he could handle such things well. If That's not the reason, then what was?

 

Adam worked the issue in his head all day wondering if it's ok to let him come to his house. It's not like he didn't want to, it's easier to him and he didn't have to pay money for it. It's just, he had never invited anyone to his house, and it was pretty hard to let someone, other than himself, in his holy space. It was hard to introduce people to his world.

 

The school day is almost over and he's in class on his chair behind his desk, holding his phone in a hand and the book in the other. His attention was poured to the phone. He typed few words "Meet me after school." He had never thought that he'll lose control, not like this. Being the control-freak that he was, he shouldn't let it happen like this. He should have been the one telling what to do and what not to do, the one should be directing things. He shouldn't be the one giving in.

 

he looked at the words again, and thought of the past two weeks, did he really want it, did it worth it? It did and he didn't want to lose the person he'd found in himself. He wanted to continue feeling good about himself, to feel sexy and young even if it was for a short while.

 

He gave the words a last look before sending them wondering whether he should have type more words. He didn't want it to sound desperate. He wanted things to feel under his control even if it was not. He decide to send it the way it was. He waited for a response that came fast, actually faster than he'd expected.

 

"No Motels?"

 

Adam bit his lips and typed again, "My house, and turn off your phone. you're in class aren't you?" He sent. Again the response was fast.

 

"Seriously? And yeah I'm in class."

 

"Yes. Now, turn it off ."

 

"Great i'll meet you later then."

 

Adam chose not to respond to the last message. He received another one "I love you."

 

He grinned at the message, bit his lip and typed "Turn the phone off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	7. Adam's house p2

Adam opened the door of his house and carefully stepped in. He didn't know how opening a door could be nerve wreking. After he threw his keys on a small table right beside the door, he walked the doorway to a brown couch placed not so far from the door.

 

He looked behind him at Blake who was still standing by the door. "Are you coming in or what?" he asked throwing his bag on the couch.

 

Blake cleared his throat but said nothing. Adam watched the bigger guy approaching after closing the door behind. He examining every inch of Adam's apartment while walking carefully to the couch. He gave Adam a pale glance then dropped his bag to the floor in a way that got on Adam's poor nerves.

 

"So, do you want something to drink?" Adam asked, trying to release the tension he was sensing in the air. He headed to the kitchen expecting an answer on the his way, but Blake didn't answer. He was still busy checking the house.

 

"Hey," Adam had to yell to catch Blake attention.

 

"What?" Blake's head jerked to Adam's voice, blinking rapidly.

 

"Would you like something to drink?" Adam repeated arching an eyebrow, feeling a bit annoyed that he had to repeat.

 

"Water would be fine."

 

Adam huffed at him then walked to his kitchen, and poured some cool water in a glass. Fuck. He was nervous. To calm himself, he sipped some water. He should have been more comfortable, shouldn't he? He shouldn't be that nervous; it's his house.

 

After calming a little, Adam walked out with the glass in his hand.. Blake was still standing, examining the house. He was by Adam's yoga carpet on the floor, and Adam wanted to punch himself in the face for forgetting to fold it up in place. He prayed Blake didn't know what it was for; it'd be embarrassing if he knew that his teacher was doing yoga.

 

"Here," Adam offered the glass, looking at Blake with a suspicious look, as if saying 'You better be not judging my house right now.' Without any eye-contact Blake took the glass, and Adam almost dropped it when their hands touched. He was angry, he wasn't getting any attention.

 

Blake lifted the glass to his lips and sipped some. "Thanks," He said with a smile. He walked the few steps to Adam. His free hand snaked around Adam's waist and brought him closer. "You like Yoga?" Blake's cold, wet lips traveled along Adam's warm neck, nipping slowly. Shit, he knew about yoga. Adam should have been embarrassed, but he wasn't. Instead, his body shuddered. He placed both hands on Blake's Shoulders, and Blake's hand squeezed him even closer

 

"A little." Adam whispered. Head tilted as Blake kissed along his neck.

 

Adam's hands rose to Blake's, slowly tugging his head down for a kiss. But instead, Blake pressed his forehead to Adam's and closed his eyes.

 

Adam huffed and licked his own lip. He glanced at Blake with protesting eyes, wanting nothing more than to violate his thin lips, then lick them. Blake's forehead moved to Adam's temple, nuzzling his cheeks. One hand was attached to Adam's waist, while the other was holding the glass. They did nothing but swaying in a small narrow circle like two drunk guys.

 

Adam laughed to himself at the teenager's silly idea of love. It was ridiculous. Yet, thinking of his high school, he had never had someone special. So, no. He couldn't imagine what was on Blake's mind. Adam had never experienced that feeling of wanting to hug someone close and being satisfied with just looking at them smiling. He had never desired falling in comfortable silence as he swayed with another person.

 

Staying in Blake's arms like this, felt so good.

 

He reached up for Blake's neck and wrapped his arms around it. He gave in to him and let him do whatever he wanted (which wasn't much really.)

 

He let Blake's breaths tickle his skin, his lips move ghostly on his neck. He enjoyed the shivers reached his deepest, the heat raising in his guts and the warmth engulfing his heart. He wanted more.

 

"I didn't imagine your house like that." Blake's word were muffled into Adam's neck.

 

"How did you imagine it?" Adam asked. Head buried into Blake's Shoulder in Blake's, breathing his cologne.

 

"Dunno, boring i guess." Blake confessed, teeth tugging Adam's earlobe.

 

Adam gave a quiet moan, shuddering at Blake's hot air was in his ears. Hands in his hair, guided him down onto his neck.

 

He gasped when Blake' bruised a mark on the side of his neck, and groaned when Blake sucked hard around it.

 

"I love you." Blake said in quiet tone, a tone that made Adam want to kill something. Adam moaned and held on to Blake's clothes, trying so hard not to collapse to the floor. Blake, finally, settled the glass in his hand onto a coffee table next to them, then settled both hands on Adam's waist, tilted his head and pressed his lips to Adam's.

 

Adam took a second to adjust, then gladly melted in Blake's mouth. He spreed his arms around the taller guy and received his tongue inside his mouth. Blake won the fight for control and led it gently. He kissed Adam as if he was careful not to break him, like he was some kind of a precious thing that need to be kept safe and well.

 

Adam kissed back, feeling the heat of Blake's tongue in his mouth, his lips and moving on his body. He felt Blake's big hands everywhere on his body, fingertips digging into the fabric.

 

Their lips parted. Blake had yanked Adam tee-shirt above his head before he slung it somewhere near the couch. His hands tugged Adam jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped it. Meanwhile, Adam was working on Blake white shirt, wondering 'when the hell did Blake take off his jacket?'

 

Their lips met again, with Adam's half naked and Blake's shirt was half open. Blake's hands moved along Adam's spine pressing him against his body. Adam groaned when Blake sucked the tip of his tongue, and bit his lower lip.

 

Adam pulled his lips away, "Let's go upstairs." He said, stepping out of Blake's personal zone.

 

Adam walked them to his room. Heart was beating so fast that Adam thought it was going to stop at one point. Butterflies curling in his stomach and blood boiling in his vein.

 

Adam turned on the lights when he got there first, he then headed to the nightstand. "What are you doing?" Blake's voice came from behind.

 

"We're gonna need these." Adam pushed the drawer shut and showed Blake the things he got out in his hands . "Condom?"

 

"We will start using them." Adam placed the condom and a bottle of lube on the bed, then got on his feet. He pushed his jeans down, then kicked it off with his feet, he remained in only his underwear.

 

"Okay " Blake said checking Adam's erection "As long as i get you." Blake sprawled into the bed and rested his back against the headboard.

 

Adam crawled to him then jumped on his laps sitting right on Blake's hard dick. Lips together and tongues hugging each other.

 

Blake flipped them over and fitted between Adam's spread legs. Adam loved when Blake showed off his strength, loved feeling the intensity of Blake's arms strained against his body. He loved when Blake pinned him down into the mattress and did as he wanted. He knew how much Adam loved to be manhandled, that's probably why he took advantage of being bigger to play with Adam's needy body as he wanted.

 

Blake pulled Adam's Briefs down and took them all the way off. He took Adam's erection in his hand. Adam gasped, firming hands on Blake's shoulders.

 

Leaning down, Blake took Adam into his mouth. Adam's hips twitched; the heat of Blake's mouth was burning, rushing to his spine and all the way up to his brain, melting it.

 

Blake moved up and down along the length, licked the head and gently grazed his teeth with the whole length. Adam went crazy, groaning as he thrust up into Blake's mouth. Hands in Blake's hair and eyes squeezed shut. Dizzy, he buried his head back into his pillow, while his voice was only getting louder. Fuck, what was happening to him?

 

Blake lips moved faster bobbing along Adam's cock. Cheeks hollowed out, and lips firm as he sucked Adam's brain out. Adam uttered chains of swears. He wasn't proud using them in front of his student, but fuck, he couldn't help it. It was so good that he was going nuts.

 

"Was it good?" Blake asked wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He jumped off the bed and pushed his pants down.

 

"Yeah," Adam said, panting. He was quite hoping Blake would have continued just that until he came, but he knew that the best was yet to come and wasn't too disappointed.

 

"Cool." Blake smiled, sprawling onto the bed again. When hed settled between Adam's legs, he took the foil packet, opened it and got the condom.

 

"How did you know my size?" Blake rolled the condom over his cock easily, as if he'd done it millions of times before, which surprised Adam. He was prepared to help the younger guy applying it.

 

"I took you inside of me." Adam said, wondering if it'd sounded too dirty. He should have spent longer time thinking of a better answer.

 

Blake chuckled, squeezing the lube on his covered dick. "Okay, I'm good to go."

 

Adam spread his legs wider, keeping eye contact with Blake.

 

Blake gripped Adam's thighs, and pushed his knees up to his chest. He'd guided his dick to Adam's hole then thrust it in, ever so slowly. Adam tensed a little when Blake's dick slid all the way in--the pressure against his walls was too much.

 

"You're okay?" Blake asked, not moving.

 

"Yeah." Adam groaned, nodding for Blake to start. Blake did, stretching his way in. He was gentle unlike usual, and it drove Adam crazy, trying to figure out the reason. He yelped and moved back and forth with Blake, encouraging him to go harder, but Blake never got the signal.

 

He closed his eyes, feeling nothing but a hot solid pleasure, slowly moving in and out. It started with the burn of the stretch, then went all the way in applying pressure inside of him. The feeling of fullness, and the overwhelming feeling of relief in his chest, immediately radiated to his spine, and reached his core.

 

Blake's lips felt warm and gentle on his skin. Something was different, something was teasing him lovably and violating him sweetly. Blake was touching him carefully as if he was a flower. It drove him nuts How good it was being appreciated. His heart was melting.

 

Everything went blank. He felt his own voice in his throat, echoing in his ears. His muscles tensed and his junk twitched hard. He gasped, when Blake took his earlobe between his teeth, biting gently. Something wasn't the same.

 

_Were they making love?_

 

Adam's eyes were shot open as the realization hit him, but soon were shut again, as he felt cum shooting off of his dick. Blake was there with him, cumming in the condom. When he was done, he pulled out and collapsed on bed next to Adam.

 

Adam looked at Blake, as if he was seeing him for the first time. It surprised him how good it was, laying next to Blake. How peaceful and how comfortable.


End file.
